I Sing for You
by Stolloss
Summary: Pokemon and their trainers spend lots of time together and grow close, but what happens to the pokemon when the trainer dies? Oneshot. Despite the name, it is not a song or poem.


This is my first try at writing a story, so if it's a little confusing, it will make sense at the end. This was also supposed to be written like a song, but then I got too into it and forgot to do that halfway through. Oh well.

Disclaimers, I didn't make pokemon.

* * *

I sing for you.

I sing a song of our triumphs, our trials, and our time together.

I sing of the years we had and the bond that we shared.

Being away from you hurts.

It did not hurt so much before, when I did not know you. I lived alone, enjoyed being alone. When others came they looked at me. Some fled. Some of them attacked me, driving me away from them. I went to more and more solitary places, but I was welcomed nowhere. They feared the dangers they thought I would bring.

When you saw me, I saw your fear. I expected you to run. When you approached, I waited for the flash of light. A Pokémon, eager to obey, ordered to attack. But there was none. You sat down. You spoke to me, and though I did not understand what you said, it had none of the feelings that others had spoken to me with. You healed my wounds. And then you left.

I did not consider following you. You went to be with those that hated me. But at night, I thought of you. Wondered why you came.

I still don't know why you came. I do not know what drew you up that mountain, or why you came near me. I don't care.

Weeks later, I saw you leave. You seemed excited about something. I could not say what caused this; I did not know you. You looked up on the mountain as you left, but you did not see me. I was not there.

I had already come down to find you. You were alone, no longer surrounded by others who would shout at me and be afraid. When I found you, I startled you. I came out of the shade of the trees and you jumped. But the fear I had seen at our first encounter was not there. You spoke to me again, and you stroked my fur. Nobody had done that before. It felt good that someone could touch me without fearing the contact. Then we left together.

You called me Eclipse. Nobody else had called me anything other than demon, Absol, or beast. I had never had any name to call myself other than me or I. I liked having a name. It told me that I was not as I was before, that something was changed. I did not find it disturbing, surprisingly, that I was changed by another.

I sing of this time. I finally felt the friendship of another being, one who took pleasure in being with me, instead of fear or anger.

I fought for you. You told me what to do, and I did it. This pleased you. The others did not like this, and talked around us, looked at us as they had looked at me before.

"What is he doing?"

"Doesn't he know what that is? What it will cause?"

When they looked down on you, I fought all the harder for you. Nobody could match us. Al l the others were young, fresh from their nests, and I had years of training, of surviving.

That did not last as we moved on. The trainers, as I learned to call them, grew more and more experienced as we moved north and east. We encountered several Pokémon that you told me to restrain myself against, that you brought with us in orbs. I did not like the orbs. I preferred to walk with you, but sometimes you persisted and I let you do so.

Even so, I was your favorite. I fought the most, and you always counted on me when the other trainers were especially strong.

But then you grew weak. We traveled less and less every day. I was concerned for you, but you told me not to worry. That it would pass. I knew it wouldn't. I knew from the way you sat down, from your breathing, and I knew what would happen. I did not know how, but you were dying.

One day we were battling, and the time came. I tried to warn you, but you did not understand me. You told me to focus on my opponent. I ignored you and pulled you towards the buildings nearby. Most people normally glared when I went in, but I did not care. You didn't even make it through the door.

I was not allowed to see you. They would not let me in the door. "A disaster is the last thing this place needs," they said, and drove me away. I waited outside, expecting every minute to feel your last breath, and came in when it was night. You were in a small room, weaker than I had ever seen you. You saw me and smiled, reached down for me. I fell asleep next to you.

Later that night I awoke to a great pain. I knew what it was. You were gone. After all our time together, you had left me.

They took you away the next morning. I followed them to the town you had lived in before I met you. They put you in the cold ground. Many people gathered there. I did not. I knew what they were there for, and it would not last. Soon they all went away, and forgot about you.

I alone sing for you.

The moon is the only one to see me, and only a small part of her watches. I do not fear discovery; if anyone hears me they will shudder and go on their way. For while it is a song of joy, it is also a song of death.

I feel my song drifting away on the air. I feel myself drifting away. I pour all I am into this song for you.

I hope this song calls to you. Wherever you are, I hope you hear this song and know that I have not forgotten you.

That does not matter. Whether you hear it or not, it will soon lead me to you. I feel my legs weakening beneath me. I continue singing unconcerned.

I close my eyes as my strength fades, and my song grows quieter.

I hear your voice, singing along with my own, and I know you have heard it.

You are my trainer, my master, my friend, and I am your Absol. And I will forever sing for you.


End file.
